GAARA DEL DESIERTO
by Riinnaa91
Summary: Una pequeña sinopsis Un tiempo después de los exámenes chunin Gaara conoce a Rii(Richio) una chica con una personalidad y mundo bastante distinto al de el, esto provoca la curiosidad del ninja de la arena. Al ver que esta no intenta huir y que no le teme, este intenta relacionarse con ella como hacen todas las personas normalmente ¿adónde les llevara esta relación?


saludos espero que les guste perdon cualquier falta

Unas semanas habían pasado desde que Gaara y sus hermanos habían regresado a la aldea oculta entre la arena. El pelirrojo aun permanecía pensativo por todo lo descubierto en su peleas con Naruto Usumaki por. Su cabeza solo vagaba la idea de que ambos eran tan parecidos Pero habían escogido diferentes caminos

 **Gaara** : tendré que esforzarme. Como tú para ser aceptado... Naruto...

Tamari: Gaara ya puedes bajar a cenar si lo deseas - golpeaba la puerta de Gaara algo nerviosa -

El pelirrojo bajo silencioso como siempre, sentándose a la mesa y cruzándose de Brazos con esa mirada fría que siempre lucia.

La rubia no era la mejor cocinera pero no estaba tan mal almenos sus preparaciones eran comestible, por la costumbre ya no les molestaban los extraños sabores que esta podría lograr

Kankuro: no sé si ya me acostumbre o hermanita estas mejorando en la cocina - con un tono burlesco-

Tamari: ¡no te burles Kankuro la próxima vez cocinas tu! - le gruño esta algo molesta -

Kankuro: no puedo mañana tengo misión regreso hasta en 2 días.

El pelirrojo solo comía en silencio, le hubiera gustado hablar mas , no sabía cómo integrarse a la conversación el jamás había cocinado no podía ofrecerse para eso aunque pensó en hacerlo, luego penso en el luciendo aquel delantal de Kankuro y se lo prohibió así mismo tal cosa( por verse ridiculo)

Gaara: ¿iras solo? -pregunto con una voz rasposa no era que le importara pero quería incluirse en la plática familiar-

Kankuro: eh -miro algo sorprendido - no iré con 2 gennin mas.

Los dos hermanos habían notado que Gaara intentaba mantener más contacto con ellos desde el regreso de konoha, luego de haberles pedido perdón por todo lo que había hecho. Así mismo ellos intentaban enmendar los años de rechazo hacia su pequeño hermano, por El temor que sentian

Tamari: ¿tú no tienes misión Gaara?

Gaara: no

La verdad era que no confiaban en Gaara, como para enviarlo a misiones, era un riesgo para los acompañantes así como para todo aquel que lo rodeara, esos eran los pensamientos de los superiores.

Tamari: bueno entonces creo que podrás ayudarme con la casa, a estado sola no hay comida está sucio, tendremos mucho trabajo he hermanito - con una sonrisa traviesa como diciendo te are trabajar como esclavo-

Gaara: Tamari yo...-lo interrumpen-

Tamari: ¡está decidido Gaara mañana me ayudaras !

Kankuro echo a reír balbuceando ¡te atrapo! una y otra vez

La noche trascurrió en paz como era de costumbre Gaara no dormía, por lo que decidió salir a recorrer la aldea, pues era en la noche que podia recorrer con más calma de día se llevaba todas las miradas y todas eran de temor, para el resultaba agradable poder caminar pensaba en que estaba esforzándose, por lo que la incomodidad era obvio se decía así mismo - no estoy acostumbrado... es solo eso pasara... lograre crear un lazo con ellos - pensando en sus propios hermanos

Al día siguiente

El día estaba claramente caluroso como era de esperarse, en el desierto pero era soportable...

¡Gaara Gaara! Escucho el muchacho y se aventuró a bajar por los llamados de su hermana

Gaara: ¿Tamari que sucede?

Tamari: vamos acompáñame debemos ir por comida

Gaara: ...

Tamari: he Jajaja no me pongas esa cara vamos apúrate... tu cargaras las cosas - dijo esta sonriente -

La muchacha siempre le había temido por obvias razones, pero sabía que ahora este era diferente, lo veía más como asu pequeño hermano solitario que intentaba llegar a ellos y así misma se había propuesto lograr facilitarle las cosas para que Gaara se abriera más fácilmente con ellos

Tamari: bueno ... creo que primero iremos por fruta - dijo la rubia seguido su camino seguida por gaara el cual claramente se llevaba las miradas-

Gaara: no me gusta la fruta- Dijo este con en un tono seco -

Tamari: eso no es cierto si at... - La rubia guardo silencio al ver como las personas miraban a Gaara atemorizadas ocultándose - iremos por fruta- repitió la rubia en un tono serio -

Esta podía entender el temor de las personas pero tampoco dejaría que su hermano se ocultara

Tamari: ignóralos déjalos ya se acostumbraran - dijo la rubia mirando sus hermano - es mejor que te vean y se acostumbren así entenderán que no les aras daño

La tarea de abastecimiento para la rubia y el pelirrojo duro toda la mañana , pues el pelirrojo descubrió que su hermana le gustaba regatear precios de todo este permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio

Garra: Tamari...-sorprendido observo que su hermana estaba a unos metros regateando otra vez -

Chica x : desea algo, tenemos todo de hoy... por lo que todo es fresco frutas verduras que desea llevar ...- le preguntaba una niña -

Gaara: no yo...-interrumpido-

La muchacha lo tomo de brazo y lo hizo pasar a tienda, queriendo convencerlo de comprar todo y como buen vendedor insistente

Chica x: le gustan las coles, tenemos estas a muy buen precio ¿o prefiere los tomates ?

Gaara: no quiero nada - dijo volteando y saliendo de la tienda -

Chica x: ¡si no le gustan las verduras tenemos toda clase de artículos , aseo personal!- grito rodeando su boca con las manos - ¡también tenemos libros ... romance romeo y Julieta, aventura cuantos de un ninja valiente, autoayuda mejorar las relaciones humanas ... !¡también para el cabello shampoo acondicionador, tenemos tinte rojo intenso! ... Ya se me fue otro cliente- dijo está deprimida-

El pelirrojo comenzó a entender la advertencia de su hermana de que debía cuidarse de los vendedores esa chica lo había fastidiado bastante

El muchacho camino hasta su hermana

Gaara: ¿ya compraste todo Tamari?

Tamari: si creo ya está todo...¡eh! espera nos faltas algunos artículos de aseo vamos a esa tienda

Gaara miro la tienda que apuntaba su hermana y solo respondió

Gaara: aquí te espero -algo serio al ver era la tienda de la chica fastidiosa -

Tamari: vamos debes cargar las cosas

Gaara: ...

Tamari: está bien - algo molesta-

Gaara dejo las cosas que cargaba en suelo y se sujetó en un poste cruzando sus brazos a esperar a su hermana la que tardo aproximadamente unos 40 minutos en regresar

Tamari: ya estoy aquí - le miraba con una sonrisa cargando un par de bolsa - ya vamos a casa Gaara

Gaara: vamos tardaste demasiado

Tamari: tuve que negociar un poco los precios pero traje todo

Sin darse cuenta el muchacho había dejado de prestar atención a las miradas de las personas y la vez había notado que su hermana actuaba más relajada con él lo que era agradable

Si les gusto les causo curiosidad. Comenten para saber y seguirla saludos


End file.
